Princess Amy
by Tallest purple lover
Summary: Amy is the new princess of Irk, shes daughter of a human and a Tallest. when she met other smeets in the nursery she befriended a male smeet and two female smeets. she will one day rule Irk and have many great adventures
1. Chapter 1:the princess of Irk

I DONT OWN IZ IM ONLY A FAN BUT I DO OWN DANIELLA AND AMY

Chapter 1: The Princess of Irk

Dib was looking in a file of Zim's transmissions and saw a ton of un-watched news from Irk transmissions he got when he placed a spy bug in Zim's base

"man when was the last time Zim checked his transmission file?" Dib said as he clicked on a random transmission and a video of an announcer Irken appeared on the screen of Dib's computer

"good morning Irkens across the Universe we have exciting news, most of you are aware of Tallest Purple's mate, Tallest Yellow, well today their smeet has been born" the announcer Irken said as the camera looked at a small purple eyed curled antennad Smeet. "her name is Amy, the new Princess of Irk."

Dib coughed up some of the soda he was drinking and said "a princess of Irk? this is huge i gotta inform the swollen Eyeballs!" he immediantly put down the soda and contacted the Swollen Eyeballs on video chat "All Agents come in this is Agent Wolfman ive discovered something huge!"

All of a sudden a body-shaped shadow appeared on one screen. it was agent DarkBooty "yes what is it you've discovered Agent Wolfman? a BigFoot sight?" he said in a deep voice

Dib put up a small view clip of the transmission on the chat and said as he put on a mic head piece "no not BigFoot. your never going to believe this but I have an actual transmission of Irken News saying there is a 'princess of Irk'!" he tried to play the video but it only showed a rubber piggy "huh? what? how i just watched it!"

AT ZIM'S HOUSE

Gir was messing around on the computer and deleting all the transmissions and saying "piggy here. piggy there. PIGGIES EVERYWHERE! Heeheehee" Gir giggled and giggled then Zim came up in the elevator

"GIR!" Zim shouted "what on Irk are you doing!"

Gir looked at Zim and smiled and said "putting Piggies on the computer!"

Zim rolled his eyes and said with a calm voice "Gir do you know what goes on on Irk?"

Gir shook his head

Zim then said "well there are special transmissions that tell me what goes on on Irk" then he raised his voice "and YOU ARE DELETING THEM AND REPLACING THEM WITH PIGGIES!"

Gir began to cry and yelled "WHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!YOU YELLED AT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Zim said "Gir! stop crying! im sorry!"

Gir stopped and smiled and said "Awwww i forgive you master!"

BACK AT DIB'S HOUSE

Dib was trying to find the transmission and the Swollen Eyeballs hung up. "c'mon it has to be here!" he said when Gaz walked in

"pipe down im trying to finish this level." she said in her usual scary voice

"Sorry Gaz but im looking for something important!" Dib said as he searched all his files for the 35th time.

Gaz un squinted one of her eyes and said "...Whatever" and she walked out of the room

BACK AT ZIM'S HOUSE

"lets see i was able to get a copy of one of the transmissions." Zim said as he opened the video and when the video ended his jaw hung down and he immediantly called the Tallest "My Tallest! My Tallest! My Tallest! Hey are you there? my Tallest! my tallest!"

"WHAT IS IT ZIM!" The two tall irken males and the one tall human female said at once

"My tallest i have heard the news and i would like to congratulate you both Almighty Tallest Yellow and Almighty Tallest Purple." Zim said "Princess Amy must be a very talented and adorable Smeet."

"why thank you Zim." Daniella(Tallest Yellow) said

Zim smiled and said "would you honor me with a glimpse of Princess Amy?"

"Of course" Daniella said as she picked up Amy and put her infront of the screen so Zim could see her

"hi there." Amy said with a smile on her face

Zim bowed before Amy and said "greetings Princess Amy, o great eire of the throne of the Irken Empire."

Amy smiled and said "you can just call me Amy."

Zim smiled and said "alright."


	2. Chapter 2:the Smeets

I DONT OWN IZ IM ONLY A FRIEND BUT I OWN DANIELLA AMY JAK ANN JEWL

chapter 2: The other new smeets

Zim started asking the tallest a ton of questions about if Amy will be in the irken military before becoming a Tallest

"Zim" Daniella said with a calm voice "Amy is going to go through a bit of Basic Training so she can learn to fight and use laser guns."

Zim looked at Daniella with a blank look and said "oh ok, Bye!" and then he hung up

Daniella shrugged and put Amy down and sat down with Purple, ate snacks with him and snuggled up to him.

Amy walked to the Smeet Nursery and went in and saw three pods had just opened. after their PAKs were installed on them they all stood up and the amber eyed female smeet looked around and said "wow, big place."

a deep red eyed female smeet said "yeah"

a blue eyed male smeet spotted Amy and said "hi there!" and he waved

Amy waved and walked over and said "hi im Amy." she looked at the computer and said "Computer, what are these three's names?"

The computer than said "these three newborn smeets are not named yet. they shall recieve their names now. the red eyed one shall be named Ann, the amber eyed one shall be named Jewl, and last the male blue eyed smeet will be named Jak."

Amy then said "excellent names. Jewl Ann Jak follow me." and she led the three smeets to the main area of the Massive and led them to Purple and Daniella and she said "Momma! Daddy! look!" and she pointed to the three smeets

"Oh their adorable!" Daniella said

"yeah" Purple said

"what are their names?" Daniella asked her daughter

Amy looked at the smeets who were only a couple of days younger than her and were a few inches shorter than her then she said "Ann, Jewl, and Jak."

Daniella looked in the small smeets' eyes and gasps a bit and said "These little ones...Jak is Tak and Dib's son, Jewl is Gaz and Zim's daughter and Ann is Skoodge and Tenn's daughter." 


End file.
